


Where the heartbroken hide at Christmas

by PokeNeo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Neoshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeNeo/pseuds/PokeNeo
Summary: Butch makes a terrible mistake at the Team Rocket Christmas party. Can he put things right by Christmas?Rated teen and up for language!Wishing you all a very Merry Christmas and a thank you for all the love you've shown on my fics this year x
Relationships: Kosaburou | Butch & Yamato | Cassidy, Kosaburou | Butch/Yamato | Cassidy
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Cassidy finished off applying the final touches to her make-up and took a step back to admire her reflection in the mirror. She adjusted her hair, allowing a few strands to fall from the high ponytail she had in place and smiled to herself. Tonight was the Team Rocket Christmas party and she had been looking forward to it all year. It was always THE night in the social calendar and most importantly, it was the first one where she and Butch were officially going as an item. 

She gathered up her bag and shoes as Butch finally came out of the bathroom sporting smart black trousers and a black shirt. He whistled whilst admiring his partner.  
"Looking good doll!" he exclaimed. "You'll be fighting them all off, reckon I'll have competition tonight!"  
"You better believe it!" Cassidy winked. "Although you don't scrub up too bad yourself! Hope you're not gonna trade me in for a younger model?!" Butch shook his head and pulled his partner into a cuddle.  
"Nah, no way babes!" Butch assured her.  
"That'll never happen".

"I hope not!" Said Cassidy. "Let's get going then! I want to get a table before it gets too busy".  
"Right behind you gorgeous!" Butch said as he opened the door to let Cassidy through. As she passed through she leant up and kissed him.  
"Practising for later?" He winked at her.  
"Naturally" she purred. She started practically skipping down the corridor.  
"Come on Hooch! Let's get our Christmas on!"  
\----------------------------------------------‐-------------------  
Downstairs, the party was already in full swing. Groups of Rockets were dancing, drinking and chatting merrily amongst themselves. Except 1 person that was...

Domino was hunched moodily against the wall sipping her cocktail and watching everyone else. Having been recently dumped (again!) it was safe to say she wasn't really feeling it tonight. All the cutesy couples and happy laughter, it made her sick! That being said... she did miss the physical action. Perhaps she could even use tonight to her advantage.  
"Maybe I've been looking at this the wrong way" she thought to herself. "There's gotta be some mug I can get my claws into tonight". A smirk came to her lips as she downed the rest of her drink in one.

Butch and Cass walked into the hall and Cass immediately flounced over to Wendy who had been waiting for her friend. As the 2 women giggled, Butch headed to the bar to buy the first round of drinks. The music was blaring quite loudly which made it impossible to attract the barman's attention. Sighing, Butch turned his head back towards where Cassidy was standing with Wendy.

She stood laughing with her friend, 1 arm folded across her abdomen and the other playing with her earring. Butch knew she was sometimes a little self conscious when she wore tight dresses but she really had no reason to be! Her dress emphasised her perfectly toned body and her hair and make-up looked flawless as always.  
"Man, she's so beautiful..." Butch admitted to himself. Cassidy looked up and having realised he was looking at her smiled and waved. Butch went to hold up his own hand in return but all of a sudden Domino appeared in front of him completely cutting out Cassidy from his view.

"Heyyy Butch, having a good night?" She purred as she tossed her hair over her shoulder. Butch was slightly surprised she had even remembered his name but figured he should just go along with it...  
"Heh, hey Dom! Uh yeah I will be once I get served! You?"   
"Sorry mate, what can I get you?" The flustered barman finally asked.  
"Uh a pint for me, 1 vodka and coke, and uh...what you want Dom?" Butch asked.  
"Ooh white wine please!" Domino replied. "Yeah it's ok... just wanna have a good time tonight y'know?"  
"Yup I do know!" Butch said. "Think we all do! You uh... here with anyone?"  
Domino shook her head. "No Lucas broke up with me last week. I'm here on my own"  
"Ah sorry to hear that, his loss eh?" Butch replied awkwardly. He was never good at the comforting, motivational speeches. Domino nodded.  
"Damn right! Here's to tonight!"  
"Cheers" Butch said as he clinked their glasses. "Well I better back to Cassidy, I'll catch up with you later!"

Domino continued gazing after him as he rejoined his partner and Wendy. "Yes you will" she muttered as she took a big gulp of her wine. The free drink was an early bonus!  
"There you are! I was dying of thirst!" Cassidy complained as she took her drink from Butch.  
"Heh sorry babes, it's manic in here, the poor guy was rushed off his feet" he replied. He lightly trailed a hand up and down Cassidy's back. The blonde smiled.  
"So what did Domino want anyhow?" asked Wendy.  
"Oh she just came to say hi" Butch explained. "Actually got my name right for once!"

"Hmm..." Wendy glanced over at Domino who raised her glass at her not breaking eye contact. Wendy's loyal girlfriend senses started tingling a little. Annie and Oakley suddenly appeared with Tyson and as Cass happily chatted to them Wendy took Butch's arm and gently pulled him aside.  
"Hey Butch - just mind Domino tonight. I think she's back on the prowl if you get what I mean"  
"Oh man Wend really?!...I only bought her a drink" Butch garbled. Wendy leant in.  
"I know...I know...just mind her ok?"

They rejoined the others, Wendy immediately joining in the conversation but Butch remained quiet. He felt annoyed and defensive. He wasn't exactly sure what Wendy was trying to imply!  
"Hey you ok?" Cassidy whispered.  
"Hm? Uh yeah fine!" Butch muttered.  
"You sure?" Cassidy asked him. "You were happy a moment ago now you seem kinda flat"  
"I'm fine Cass!" Butch insisted.  
"It is a bit noisy here...shall we go and find a table?" suggested Wendy, sensing the tension.  
The group made their way to a table towards the back of the room and were soon joined by Mondo and to Cassidy's disgust, Jessie and James. She shot her rival daggers across the table who simply blanked her as a result.

"Hey let's play Never Have I Ever!" Annie giggled as she finished her drink and placed the empty bottle in the middle of the table.  
"What are we, 15?" Tyson groaned.  
"Ohh come on it'll be fun!" Annie insisted. "Go on sis you spin it first!"  
Oakley reached forward and gave it a quick spin. It landed on Cassidy first.  
"Ooh erm ok! So what have I got to do?" She asked.  
"So you say 'never have I ever' and name something you haven't done. If anyone here HAS done it, they take a drink!" Oakley explained.  
Cassidy nodded. "Ok... Never have I ever..."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
If ever there was a game designed to make Team Rocket very drunk, very quickly this was it. Well most of them, the only 2 completely sober ones were James and Mondo.  
"I'm starting to think I may have lived a sheltered life..." James concluded sadly.  
"Tell me about it, most of the stuff mentioned is illegal until I'm 21" grumbled Mondo.  
"But Mondo, you're in Team Rocket! Your entire daily life is illegal!" Tyson reminded him. He wrapped his arm around the younger teen's neck and gave him what he thought was an affectionate head knuckle.  
"Ooowwww" Mondo moaned.  
"Right so before Mondo dies!!! My turn!" Said Wendy as she reached forward and gave the bottle a final spin.

Butch watched the bottle spin and spin on the table. Despite being very drunk himself he didn't feel as animated as he usually would have been. He felt as though things were happening in slow motion and the bright lights and noise were starting to get to him a little. He kept his brown eyes fixed upon the bottle as it slowed and slowed until it finally came to a standstill, the top pointing directly at him.

"Oh god! What's it gonna be then Butch?! Never have you ever had someone say your name right?" Cried Jessie.  
Cassidy rolled her eyes as the whole table erupted with laughter. She glanced over at her partner who was still sat staring at the bottle.  
"You won't find your answers there Hooch, come on!" She ordered.  
"Yeah come on Butch, although you seem to have done most things haven't you?" laughed Wendy.  
Butch lifted his head and stared at her. Then as the laughter finally died down he leant in and spoke directly to her.  
"Never have I ever...CHEATED on Cassidy" he hissed.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cassidy stomped outside and didn't bother holding the door for Butch who gently shoved it open once more. He followed her out into the courtyard and she turned to face him with her hands on her hips. She was trying very hard not to lose it completely as he staggered and giggled to himself.

"So come on then, what the fuck was that all about?!" She said sharply.  
"Wendy! Told me to 'mind' Domino tonight after I only bought the girl a drink" Butch protested. "What does that even mean?!"  
"Well she probably meant well Butch" Cassidy reasoned. "Domino does have a bit of a reputation after all..."  
"Yeah, but I don't!" snapped Butch. "Maybe Wendy should trying minding her own business?!"  
"Don't be like that! She's my best mate! She's only looking out for me" Cassidy shouted. "You need to grow up!"  
"Sorry _I_ need to grow up? I've done nothing wrong!" Butch shouted back.  
"No-one's saying you have! Look Wendy was just trying...oh it doesn't matter. I'm gonna rejoin the party. Come back in when you've calmed down" Cassidy said.

She returned inside leaving Butch to stew. This was just..insane, even he could see that.  
"Didn't even fucking listen to me!" He growled as he kicked at a discarded can which lay on the floor. "What's even the point if she's not gonna...uh Dom? Uh sorry, I didn't see you there!"  
Domino was stood a little off to the side in the shadows. She walked out slowly, a concerned look on her face.  
"Is everything ok honey?" She asked innocently. "I kind of saw what happened inside. You and Cass left your table in quite a hurry"  
"Uh yeah just Wendy sticking her beak in where it's not wanted" Butch muttered.  
Domino outstretched her hand, she was truly tiny, barely 5ft tall and took a size 6 in clothes. Butch towered over her and he wasn't particularly tall for a man.  
"Come on, let's go and have a smoke, tell me all about it" she said, leading him to a more secluded part of the gardens.

It was at that moment that Butch could of and should of said no. He knew there would usually be a voice sounding alarm bells in his head. But being completely drunk and still pissed off at Wendy and now Cassidy he took Domino's hand and followed her...

They walked through the gardens and Butch sat down on a bench. He lit a cigarette, outstretched his legs and with a small groan leant back and gazed into the night sky as he puffed smoke. Domino sat beside him and also lit one, despite not caring for smoking much.  
"So are you and Cassidy ok?" She asked.  
"No... she doesn't see an issue. She never listens to me" Butch said. "And marching me outside like a child? Nah. Not happy about that"  
Domino edged a little closer. "No that's not on. Y'know, people do know you're the brains of the partnership Butch. You're so smart and Cassidy clearly doesn't appreciate all you do..."  
"No you're right! She doesn't!" Butch agreed. "Thanks though Dom, at least someone does..."  
Domino edged even closer. "Don't mention it" she whispered. Butch tilted his head back and looked at her.  
"Chilly?" he asked her as she gave a deliberate shiver. She nodded.  
"A little" she said. "And I've left my jacket inside too..."

Butch shrugged off his jacket "here". Normally he would have to force Cassidy to accept it but Domino happily draped it over her shoulders.  
"Thanks" she beamed. She brushed her blonde hair from her face and pulled out her pocket mirror to check on her make-up. Her plan initially was to play it cool for a few minutes but Butch suddenly had other ideas.  
"You are a pretty little thing aren't you?" He teased.  
"Who me?" Domino asked trying to sound surprised. Butch laughed.  
"Course silly. Who else?"  
Domino shifted next to him, she glanced up and fluttered her eyelashes.  
"I guess I am!" She purred seductively. She knew full well what she was doing.

Butch leant in and gently took her chin in his hand.  
"C'mere you" he muttered and before he realised what he was doing, he kissed her forcefully. Domino was a little taken aback at how easy it happened but soon reciprocated.  
"Heh sucker!" She thought as she snaked her arms around Butch's neck.

Back in the hall, the others had shrugged off the events of earlier and were enjoying more drinks and laughter. Cassidy however sat worrying about Butch. She felt bad for snapping at him and had hoped he would have come back in by now.  
"Hey you ok?" Wendy asked her.  
"Just wondering where Butch is" Cassidy admitted. "Perhaps I should go look for him... I mean we both got angry and said stupid stuff"  
"Well if you're sure, do you want me to come with you?" Wendy asked.  
Cassidy shook her head. "No I'll be ok, I'd want to talk to him alone anyway".  
"Ok, text me if you need me ok?"  
Wendy hugged her friend and Cassidy left the group chatting to go and find her partner. She figured he couldn't have got too far...

Butch and Domino continued kissing on the bench outside. He pulled her onto his lap and ran his fingers through her short little curls. Domino gently grinded on his crotch teasing him. He truly was putty in her hands now.  
"Do you uh... want to take this elsewhere?" Butch asked her. Domino raised an eyebrow.  
"Well you're keen!" She laughed. "Sure it's not the drink talking?"  
Butch leaned in and kissed her again. He was so lost in the moment he failed to notice Cassidy appear from behind the hedges, her mouth open in shock. Upon spotting her, Butch sprang apart from Domino and jumped up in horror.

"C-Cass! I uh... baby this isn't what it looks like" Butch stammered.  
"Oh really? Because it looks like you're having the time of your fucking life!" Cried Cassidy. "So this is where you've been? It all makes sense now!"  
"No no we were just...uhh..." Butch turned around to Domino to back him up but just like that she had disappeared!  
"Cass please babes!" Butch cried. "It meant nothing, she means nothing!!" He went to grab Cassidy's arm but she yanked it back.  
"Get the fuck away from me!!!!" She screeched.  
"No Cass! You need to listen, I'm sorry! I made a mistake!" Butch said desperately.  
Cassidy paused and looked at him. "A mistake??? A mistake??? Are you being serious?? That was no mistake Butch!"  
"Cass I'm sorry... I love you..."  
Cassidy stormed over and slapped Butch hard on the face. He staggered backwards in shock.  
"Don't you fucking dare!!!!" She screamed. "You don't love me, in fact you probably never did! We're finished!!"

She turned and fled back towards the building as quick as her legs could carry her and Butch could hear her angry and heartbroken sobs fill the once quiet night air. He was too stunned to react, the whole world felt like it was spinning out of control and he didn't know what to do. If he went after her it would only make things worse...  
He sank to his knees on the floor before breaking into sobs himself.

He had fucked up. Bad. Surely there was no way back from this now...

TO BE CONTINUED...

PART 2 WILL BE PUBLISHED CHRISTMAS EVE (U.K time)


	2. Chapter 2

Dr Namba arrived at his lab early on Christmas Eve, keen to make some significant progress on his latest research. It involved rare Pokemon from far away regions and due to the time differences between them it was necessary for him to get started at such an ungodly hour!  
Thinking nobody was around, Dr Namba hummed a Christmas Carol to himself as he went to unlock. But to his surprise he found the door was already unlocked!  
"What in tarnation?!" He exclaimed. He quickly pushed open the heavy door and instantly breathed a sigh of both relief and mild irritation.

"Cassidy mah lass! You gave me a fright!" He said.  
Cassidy got up from her desk and gave a quick bow. "Sorry sir! I'm grateful to you for allowing me to assist you the last 2 weeks so I thought I'd come in early and complete some paperwork for you"  
"Excellent!" Nodded Dr Namba. "No please carry on Cassidy. I'm confident we shall have it complete by the end of the holidays".  
Cassidy returned to her seat and continued with her work. Dr Namba pulled out his own research materials and they both settled in and worked in silence for most of the morning. For Cassidy this was most welcome, for she had not felt like making small talk with anyone over the last couple of weeks.

Just before lunchtime Dr Namba's phone rang. He pulled a confused face at the caller I.d. before answering.  
"Uh hello Wendy lass! How can I help?" He asked her.  
"Oh good afternoon Dr Namba, I was wondering, is Cassidy with you? I heard she was doing a bit of work with you at the moment?"  
Cassidy gestured wildly at Dr Namba with a panicked look on her face. He understood and spoke again to Wendy.  
"Uh Cassidy is out and about doing field research for me at the moment. She'll be tied up all day. Uh-huh. Yes I shall do. Ok thank you Wendy, cheerio!"

Cassidy watched as he flipped his cell phone shut again and braced herself for the inevitable questioning that was about to follow!  
"Cassidy mah girl...is the real reason you've been working here with me so much is because you're avoiding something? Or someone?!" He asked.  
"N-no sir!" Cassidy replied. "Just keen to get myself ahead in research experience y'know? Why do you ask?"  
Dr Namba leant back in his seat and folded his arms.  
"Because mah lass... that's the 4th phone-call I've had this week enquiring about your whereabouts from people you're usually inseparable from! And it's only Tuesday!"  
Cassidy bit her lip. She didn't know what to say...

"So it was Wendy just now. Yesterday it was Mondo, Annie, Tyson... apparantly no-one had heard from you since the night of the party!"  
"Anyone else?" Cassidy muttered, trying to ignore the growing lump in her throat.  
"No no-one else." Dr Namba replied. Cassidy felt as though she had been punched in the gut and could only manage a small, twisted smile.  
"No...of course not..." she whispered.  
"Well actually...I'm obviously not including Brad on that list!" Dr Namba said. Cassidy snorted.  
"Who???!!"  
"Brad! Or is his name Blake? Your partner mah lass! Green hair, always smoking?! Bob?"  
"It's Butch sir..." Cassidy replied quietly.  
"That's the one! Well he's been calling daily, leaving messages with all the departments. I told him lass, I'm not a bloody directory service! I... Cassidy mah girl? Whatever is wrong now?!"

Cassidy was hunched crying over her desk, not caring that her paperwork which she had been working on all morning was now getting wet. She had spent the last 2 weeks avoiding everyone in a bid to not talk about what had happened. No-one knew what had gone on apart from herself, Domino and Butch. She couldn't face bumping into Domino at the moment and she knew there was no way she could stomach seeing Butch.  
"I'm sorry sir" she mumbled as she straightened up and fixed her hair. "Been a difficult couple of weeks, I admit I have enjoyed the peace and quiet of working here with you".  
Dr Namba remained in his chair with his arms folded tightly over his abdomen. This was all too familiar to him...  
"Well you're always welcome here mah lass but, I can't help but fear you're running away from your problems. Sooner or later you'll have to face him, whatever he's done. And I assume he's done something for I was a young, stupid man myself once, I know how they operate!"

"Some things cannot be repaired sir..." Cassidy muttered. Dr Namba got up and poured her a glass of water before passing it to her.  
"Maybe not, but isn't it better to be sure lass? Here are the messages he left anyhow... I'm going to pop out for lunch now. It looks like you're ahead with your work so take this afternoon off. It makes no difference to me!"  
"Thank you sir.." Cassidy said.  
Dr Namba nodded before grabbing his overcoat and leaving the lab. That was about as far as his sympathetic and caring side went!  
Cassidy slowly reached out for the 3 crumpled pieces of paper where he had scribbled down the messages from Butch. Her hands trembling slightly she opened up the first one...

_"Tell Cassidy to call me"_

And the second...

_"Please get Cassidy to phone or text me. Just something. Anything."_

And the third...

_"Tell Cassidy I love her. I'm not giving up. She is my entire world"_

Cassidy couldn't help but laugh softly at the last one as Dr Namba had decided to draw a little cartoon on the end of himself being sick. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. Despite all that happened she still hadn't changed the screensaver. It was a selfie she had taken with Butch on a beach last summer. She was doing the standard pout in her bikini and Butch was leant in next to her wearing shades and doing bunny ears above her head. She sat pondering for a few moments and her mind wandered back to the events that followed her catching Domino and Butch.

Butch had eventually followed her back to their room where all hell had broken loose. He was crying, she was crying. He had begged her, she had screamed at him. He tried to hold her, she punched him. He asked for another chance, she told him to get out. He refused until she listened, she grabbed a stiletto and lobbed it at his head. It had cut badly under his eye and sent blood pouring down his shirt. Cassidy closed her eyes as she remembered the last words she said to him before he finally admitted defeat and left their room with his stuff.  
"Get the fuck out of my life, I never want to see you again!"

Cassidy's eyes filled with tears once more as she finally lowered her phone. She hated Butch. She had wanted him to suffer. But those words...  
_"Tell Cassidy I love her. I'm not giving up"_  
Sobbing again, she looked at the picture once more before getting up and snatching her keys. She scribbled a note to Dr Namba before leaving the lab. The words still playing on her mind.

_"Tell Cassidy I love her"_  
_"I'm not giving up."_  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Wendy was sat in the cafeteria stirring a coffee when Cassidy walked in and appeared at her side. Wendy gasped and leapt up to greet her friend.  
"Oh sweetheart! There you are! Where have you been? Nobody has seen you for days?!"  
"I know, I'm sorry" replied Cassidy. "Just haven't been feeling too great".  
"Well is everything ok with Butch? He's hardly been around either"  
Cassidy thought for a moment. She figured it best not to involve anyone else in the drama. It was highly doubtful Domino would be saying anything either.  
"Haven't really seen him" she admitted truthfully. "Lovers tiff an' all that!"  
"Well ok..." Wendy said, not entirely convinced. "Just don't that to me again! You know there are loads of us that care about you both!"  
"Thanks Wend" Cassidy said as she hugged her. "I appreciate it. Actually I was wondering if you'd seen Butch today? Where is he?"  
"I haven't no" Wendy said sadly. "Tyson is out in the field he won't be back til later and the others have all left for Christmas holidays now so can't ask!"

"Oh that's ok..." Cassidy said. "Guess I could go look for him". She turned and went to walk out, feeling deflated.  
"Cass..." called Wendy. Cassidy turned slowly around "hm?"  
"You know Butch better than anyone... think, where would he be right now?"  
Cassidy paused for a couple of seconds before nodding to her friend and leaving the cafeteria.  
"If he's not there, I officially give up!" She thought to herself.

Underneath headquarters there was a large garage where Team Rocket members could keep their personal cars. Cassidy didn't have one but Butch did and he would often go out and work on it when he was feeling stressed. She walked in and scanned the rows of vehicles until she spotted Butch's at the far end. Sure enough he was working underneath his car with his legs sticking out in a comical fashion. Cassidy decided right then that she had gone through 2 weeks of crying, moping and feeling sorry for herself. The old Cassidy needed to handle this!!!

As she approached Butch, she took a deep breath and tried to get into the right mindset. She realised he had his phone under the car with him and was humming along to Christmas songs. It seemed a little too care-free for her liking and a little red mist finally gave her the confidence to kick his foot roughly.  
"You're back early!" came Butch's croaked voice from underneath the car. "Did you bring those spark plugs?"  
"He thinks I'm Tyson..." Cassidy realised. She kicked him again.  
"Yes I love you too!" called Butch. "I mean, you're just about the only one who does these days..."  
Furious, Cassidy kicked him a final time and caught him squarely on the shin. Butch yelped and shimmied himself out.

"Fucking hell Ty! Lay off will you? Not all of us have the luxury of fat to protect us y'know? I uh...oh...Cass..."  
Butch was taken aback at the sight of his partner standing over him. Her expression was blank and her arms were folded tightly.  
"Alright?" She said.  
"I uh...yeah. Yeah I guess. You?"  
Cassidy shrugged and turned her head to face off in another direction. Butch's gaze dropped to the floor.  
"Stupid question eh?"  
...  
"So uh...how did you find me?"  
"I knew you'd be here. I'm not an idiot hooch"  
"I never said you were!"  
...  
Butch glanced awkwardly over his shoulder. "I would offer you a drive so we could talk but she's out of action, not even turning over..."  
"And who said I wanted to talk?" snapped Cassidy.  
"Um well I guess something brought you down here..." Butch replied.  
"Yeah and to be honest with you, I'm wondering what that even was!" Cassidy said coldly. She went to turn around to walk away but Butch spoke up.

"Cass please! You obviously came down for a reason. Can we please just talk? I've been wanting to talk to you for 2 weeks. It's fucking killed me not being able to"  
"Well you should have thought about that before you..." Cassidy trailed off. Butch looked annoyed.  
"I KNOW Cass alright?! I fucking know! I know it's my own stupid fault. But I've been desperate to see you and whatever you say you have obviously been feeling the same! If you won't do it for me, do it for yourself! Please?!"  
Cassidy stood motionless for what seemed like an eternity to Butch before nodding slowly. As Butch sighed with relief, she walked forwards reaching into her pocket and screwed something onto part of the engine.  
"Turn it over" she muttered.  
Confused, Butch went over to the driver's door and turned the key. Instantly the engine roared into life for him as if nothing was wrong.

"Unbelievable..." he whispered. He glanced over at Cassidy. "How did you?.."  
"Spark plugs. I put them back" she said coldly. She was doing surprisingly well at keeping a straight face. The penny then finally dropped for Butch and his eyes widened.  
"I've been tearing my hair out over this stupid car for nearly a week..."  
Cassidy shrugged.  
Butch walked around to the passenger side and wrenched the door open beckoning Cassidy inside.  
"Can I at least take you for a drive now?" He asked.  
Cassidy climbed in and remained facing the front with her arms folded. Butch got in the driver's side and pulled out of the car park. 

He wasn't sure where he was going, but he did know he only had 1 shot at this...  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was late afternoon by the time Butch finally decided to pull over in a quiet seaside town. The last of the Christmas shoppers were making their way home and some Carol singers were assembled outside the Pokemon centre. 

He and Cassidy had a cheesy little ritual in the car where every so often he would look over at her until she looked back at him and they would smile at each other just like in the movies. Butch had tried it today but Cassidy had remained facing the front, her face expressionless. For Butch, this was soul destroying. It was as if part of Cassidy had been switched off like a light. Possibly forever. She got out of the car and walked slowly over to some railings. The early evening sun was glowing across the horizon and some bird Pokémon were flying into the distance. As she scanned the shoreline taking in the sights, the sounds and the smells she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. She knew this beach! She pulled out her phone to check the picture as Butch appeared at her side. He held up his own phone which sported the exact same picture.

"Yeah it's the same place baby" he said softly. "I have the same pic too. It's one of my favourites"  
Cassidy said nothing. She glared at Butch and quickly stuffed her phone back into her pocket.  
"Shall we?" Butch said, indicating for them to start walking along the footpath that ran alongside the beach.   
Cassidy followed him, making sure she stayed a couple of paces behind.  
"So where do you want to start?" Butch asked her. "Ask me anything! Anything you wanted to ask me that night or have been wondering about ever since"  
Cassidy thought for a moment. She hardly knew where to begin.  
"Was she better than me?" She asked.  
"No." replied Butch. "I literally didn't feel anything. But with you, I feel it every single time".   
Cassidy wasn't convinced. So she decided to try a harder question.

"If I hadn't found you, do you think it would have gone further?"  
"Oh god" murmured Butch. "I mean... I'd like to say no Cass but I cannot say for certain. I'd like to think not?"  
"Would you have wanted to?"  
"Of course not!" cried Butch.  
They soon came across a bench and Butch sat down on it. Leaning forward he clasped his hands over the top of his head grabbing fistfuls of his hair.  
"I know how much I've fucked up Cassidy" he muttered.  
Cassidy sat down beside him and continued gazing out over the horizon. There was 1 more question she wanted to ask, but she already knew what the answer would be...

"Why did you do it Butch?" she asked. It was the first time she had both used his name and made proper eye contact with him. Butch looked up at her and shook his head. The tears were spilling from him now.  
"I don't know Cassie. I was angry, I was drunk, she was just...there.

"I know none of these come even remotely close to being acceptable excuses. Believe me I've been going through it in my head for the last 2 weeks as well. It was just...well...a moment of complete madness. I can't even say Domino came onto me because she didn't. It was me who initiated it and what the hell for? To throw away the best thing to have ever happened to me. My Cass, my love, my queen. I know I've lost you forever, I know you wanted answers today and I probably haven't even been able to give you those properly have I?"

"No...no you haven't" admitted Cassidy. "But you've answered pretty much how I thought you would so that checks out".  
Butch slipped his hand in hers and held it tight so she couldn't snatch it away.  
"What can I do?" He asked.  
"Right now? I don't know" Cassidy admitted truthfully. "And whatever you do, it will take time, a lot of time. I might be able to forgive in time Butch, but I won't ever forget..."  
Butch nodded. "I will do whatever it takes". He leant in to kiss her but she pulled back abruptly.  
"Too soon?" He asked pained.  
"Much too soon" she said sharply. "I told you it will take time Butch. I'm gonna make you work for it the rest of your life"

Butch nodded. "Ok, got it."  
They both sat in silence for a little while longer. It was now almost sunset and it was starting to get chilly.  
"So now what?" Asked Cassidy.  
"Um we could head back, get some hot chocolate and try and have a good Christmas?" Butch suggested.  
"We could" echoed Cassidy.  
Butch got up and offered his hand.  
"It starts now babes".  
For the first time that afternoon, Cassidy smiled sincerely, albeit for around 3 seconds. She took Butch's hand and they both wandered back along the footpath towards the car.

Butch knew this was make or break, and goodness knows he couldn't let this break now. Cassidy was hesitant, guarded and hurting. She knew it would be a painful, resentful and intimate journey ahead of them. But she needed him, probably just as much as he needed her. Only the hands of time would tell...

The end.


End file.
